The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Vegas Bright Red’. ‘Vegas Bright Red’ originated from a hybridization in June 2003 in Quedlinburg, Germany. The female parent was a verbena with light red flowers while the male parent was a verbena with intense red flowers.
The new cultivar was first propagated in summer of 2006 from mother stock and has been asexually reproduced through vegetative cuttings for four generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics.